Royal Genovian Navy
The Royal Genovian Navy '''was also known as the '''Navy of the Kingdom of Genovia is the naval warfare service branch of the Royal Genovian Armed Forces. It is the largest and most capable navy around the Kingdom of Genovia, with the highest combined battle fleet tonnage. It has an estimated strength of 80,000 active service personnel, including the 200,000 strong troops of the Royal Genovian Marine Corps under the Royal Navy & Royal Armed Forces and 150,000 soldiers of the Naval Special Operations Command under of the Royal Genovian Navy. It shares the responsibility of patrolling the maritime borders with the Royal Genovian Coast Guard, its parent attached unit until the latter became a current maritime law enforcement agency becomes as the part of Royal Genovian Armed Forces both the Royal Navy & Royal Coast Guard. During the Sercian-Genovian War & Genovian Civil War, The surprising military attack by the Republic of Sercia Armed Forces between Republican Navy & Air Forces were invaded Pyrus Naval Base in Pyrus, Genovia turns to airstrike and aerial bombardments by the enemy planes. The several naval fleets and warships of the Royal Genovian Navy were off to leave in Pyrus over Mediterranean Sea was preparing start for the largest naval battle to coming attack by the enemy warplanes of the Republic of Sercia Navy was began the Battle Over Mediterranean Sea. The first phase, Royal Genovian Navy and Royal Genovian Coast Guard warships and fleets gazed to victory over Sercian warships. The Second phase, the naval fleets, warships and jet planes of the Republic of Sercia Navy & Air Force crashed the warships and fleets of the Royal Genovian Navy and Royal Genovian Coast Guard are gazed to defeated, captured and surrender by the Sercian Republics. Followed the First Military Campaigns in Southern Genovia and First Battle of Pyrus, Royal Genovian troops and militia fighters of the Royal Army, Royal Gendarmeries, Royal Navy NSOC, Royal Marine Corps and the Royal Air Force to engage the operates around Southern Genovia to our landed and initially attack by the Invasion troops of the Republic of Sercia Army, Constabulary & Police and Marine Corps and choose to move to mainland on the enemy front lines over withdrawal in Pyrus. The Royal Genovian forces and milita force sending operations in Pyrus to engaging attack by the Sercian Republics around the city almost two months. After the Battle of Pyrus and Southern Genovian Campaigns, the Sercian Republic troops victory in Pyrus over captured in the capital city and one regions and Royal Genovian forces in few surrender and withdrawal around mainland principalities from the Sercian hands. The Royal Genovian Navy together with the Royal Genovian Marine Corps, Royal Genovian Navy NSOC and Royal Genovian Coast Guard was disbanded during the war. The Royal Genovian Armed Forces was different four service branches between the Royal Army, Royal Gendarmerie, Royal Air Force & Royal Militia Forces were transferred in Lexington, North Genovia under the Monarchy Government of the Kingdom of Genovia. After the War, the Royal Genovian Navy together with the Royal Genovian Marine Corps, Royal Genovian Navy NSOC and Royal Genovian Coast Guard was reestablished on the Restoration of Mainland Genovia under the Kingdom Monarchy. History When the newly declaration of independence of the Kingdom of Genovia was founded on January 13, 1704 from France per Treaty by King Andrew Lendothal I and official establishment of the Royal Genovian Army and Royal Genovian Navy. The Royal Genovian Navy is a newly part of the Royal Genovian Armed Forces was founded on 1829. Equipment ''Main Article: List of the Equipment of the Royal Genovian Navy '' Category:Royal Genovian Navy Category:Navy of the Kingdom of Genovia